


Manpons

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Penguins, Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh Penguins, Tampons, geno - Freeform, malkin - Freeform, man-pons, man-struation, pens, zhenya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: This morning was unlike any other morning. Geno (Evgeni Malkin), as it turns out, had a little "surprise" waiting for him at practice. But it doesn't begin there.





	1. Chapter 1

This morning was unlike any other morning. Geno, as it turns out, has a little "surprise" waiting for him at practice. But it doesn't begin there.

"Eeeugh! These cramps! What did I eat?" Malkin then recalled last night's supper. Nothing too spicy or cramp-inducing involved.

He felt the cramp yet again. This time, it was sharper than before, more violent, and it was heading straight to his area.

"It hurts. Pain is too much. Feel like I'm gonna die." He massaged his gut, where his belly button was. It never went away. He took off his pants. There was only one last thing to do, but, thankfully, something distracted him from it. A series of red dots appeared, looking like chickenpox on the beige fabric of his briefs.

It was, yet again, that time of the month.

Malkin knew what to do. His spotted undies would either have to be soaked or thrown out. He went up to his bathroom, the flow building up with every step he took.

"Not gonna make it," he panted.

It was then that he made it to the bathroom. He grabbed that familiar blue box and went in. Once he was assured he was in complete and absolute privacy, he unwrapped the plastic packaging protecting the sanitary item.

It was known as a Manpon.

Once it was scientifically proven that men's Vas Deferens and urethral passages shed old, dead material, much like a female's uterus lining, Manpons were developed. Much like women's tampons, they are manufactured with one purpose in mind: to get rid of that old, unused male reproductive tissue not used when a man orgasms.

The Manpon he was about to use was 6 inches in length, 1 inch thick, made of a plushy, tightly-woven cotton, with a small string. Geno used his index finger and thumb tip to stretch open his glans as he put the thing in with his right hand.

"Ooh. So big. So thick. It's filling me up." Evgeni gasped and moaned in pleasure as the sanitary item's tiny but mighty form ravaged its way up his urethra, stretching its tubular shape to hug it.

"Yeahh, that's it.", he groaned out, leg's shaking from the intimate contact, him pressing the cotton into his dick hole until the string was the only thing showing.

*POP!* In it went.


	2. Ch. 2

Now that the Manpon has endured a full-on 2 hr hockey practice, and an hour drive from home and back, it definitely was changing time.

Evgeni unpacked his gear, washing what needed to be washed, and made no hesitation to head straight to the bathroom, again!

He sat upon his throne, the Manpon being so full it began to drip that man-struation fluid into the bowl. Malkin grabbed the loop of durable cotton string. His urethra contracted, pushing the used item outwards. Sighing in relief, the Russian's glans began to pop itself out, to where he could reply with:

"Ow! *Russian cussing*"

A *slurp* and a *pop* later, the Manpon saw the light of day again. It's snowy white cotton sponge was drenched in crimson expelled reproductive tissues. The smell was something else!

Geno cringed at the thought of how something so pure, could become so disgusting in 4 hours flat. Nevertheless, he pitched it into the trash, grabbing a fresh, clean one, and started the grotesque process over again.


End file.
